Te regalo una rosa
by KoruniSpark
Summary: Para Zakuro, Viola era perfecta. [Fleurdegrenadeshipping. Menciones de Diodeshipping, GentryShipping, BoilingWaterShipping] -Contiene letra de "Te regalo una rosa", de Juan Luis Guerra, la cual NO ME PERTENECE-


_"Te regalo una rosa, la encontré en el camino..."_

-¡Viola! - Gritó Pansy, la hermana mayor de Viola.

-¡Pansy! ¡Me has dado un susto! - exclamó la rubia

-Deja de estar soñando despierta, tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Ya, lo siento. -suspira- Estaba pensando en... Cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes un novio por ahí? - le dijo Pansy mientras le hacía ojitos.

-Pues... Es que algo pasó ayer..

 _-Un día antes, en Laverre City, cumpleaños de la líder de gimnasio Mache-_

Todos los gym leaders, la E4 y otros personajes importantes de Kalos se habían reunido por el cumpleaños de la líder Mache. Estaba festejando sus 24 primaveras y decidió convertirlo en una gala. Todos los asistentes vestían sus mejores ropas, la comida digna de un chef graduado de Totsuki*, una fiesta digna de una dama al nivel de Mache. Entre las chicas destacaba una rubia, quién de todas, era la más sencilla. A diferencia de sus compañeras, no le gustaba lucir tan exagerada con joyería por doquier y vestidos largos llenos de brillantina; para ella, su fiel vestido verde con blanco y su peineta en forma de mariposa -regalo de Mache- era suficiente. Esa sencillez fue la que, a primera vista, flechó al joven Zakuro.

-A ver -dijo Platane mientras tomaba asiento junto con algunos de los asistentes masculinos- de todas las mujeres, ¿quién se les hace que es la más guapa ésta noche?

-Mache luce preciosa - respondió Zumi.

-La dama Dracaena - dijo Wikstrom, haciendo uso de su vocabulario medieval.

-Diantha

-Gojika luce guapísima

-Lady Corni

-Viola - se escuchó entre las voces mezcladas de los caballeros, justo en ese momento todos se callaron.

-¿Viola? ¿De verdad? - preguntó Platane - Tiene que ser una broma, Zakuro.

-Yo opino que Viola es la más bonita esta noche.

\- todos voltearon a verla, seguido de una cara de disgusto -

-Pues... No es por nada, Zakuro, pero... Tienes malos gustos. - respondió Zumi entre susurros, para que las chicas no lo pudieran escuchar.

En ese momento, el joven moreno se retiró para evitar causar un alboroto.

Después de la conversación de los caballeros, todos decidieron liberar a sus Pokémon para que también disfrutaran de la fiesta, pues esa era la idea de Mache.

-Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a mi fiesta - dijo Mache al microfono - significa mucho para mi que todos me acompañen en esta fecha tan bonita. Hay comida y música, de verdad espero que todos se diviertan. ¡Gracias!

Después de sus palabras, todos le brindaron un aplauso y prosiguieron a disfrutar de la elegante fiesta que la líder de tipo hada había preparado desde hace unos meses atrás.

Unos no perdieron el tiempo; se sentaron directo a degustar del banquete, cortesía de Zumi, que la host les ofrecía. Entre ellos estaban Citron, su hermana menor Eureka, Serena y Satoshi, quienes también habían sido invitados. Mas tarde se les uniría Zakuro y una entrenadora que tenía como Pokémon compañero un Chespin, y que acompañaba a un joven usuario de un Mega Ring.

-Onii-chan, onii-chan - exclamó la pequeña Eureka - esto está delicioso, ¡tienes que probarlo!

-Todo está delicioso, tenía que ser de Zumi - respondió Citron - de él estoy aprendiendo a mejorar mi cocina.

-Pero tu cocina es excelente, Citron - le dijo Satoshi al rubio de lentes - tu comida sigue siendo mi preferida.

-Satoshi... - dijo Citron en un suspiro

-Citron... Quiero que nos alimentes a Pikachu y a mi por siempre... - piropeó Satoshi al líder de tipo eléctrico

-Suficiente, Citron - Exclamó Serena, un poco celosa.

-Tranquila Serena - dijo la pequeña rubia entre risas

-¡No es nada! - respondió apenada

Ver esa platica entre los 4 amigos le hizo recordar a Zakuro aquella vez en la que se puso celoso cuando un entrenador piropeó a Viola. Entre las voces de los jóvenes y la música, empezó a soñar despierto.

Zakuro... Zakuro... ¡Zakuro!

-Oh Dios, ¿qué pasó? - exclamó el líder de tipo roca

-Zakuro, ¿estas bien? Te quedaste soñando despierto - Le preguntó Zumi

-Me asustaste... Y estoy bien, no te preocupes. - respondió Zakuro mientras se acomodaba el saco gris que estaba portando.

-Pachira y yo vamos a platicar afuera, ¿te nos unes? - preguntó el experto en tipo agua

-Vale.

Acompañado de Pachira y Zumi, Zakuro salió del lugar por la puerta del patio. Tomaron asiento en unas bancas que estaban ahí para poder platicar cómodamente. Al fondo estaban Carnet y Platane. La campeona estaba fumando mientras platicaba con su querido novio.

-¿Cómo es que Platane puede aguantar todo el odioso aroma del cigarro? - preguntó Zumi un poco disgustado, ya que el tabaco el repugnaba.

-Cuando amas a alguien aguantas todo, ¿o apoco vas a negar que aguantas todas mis locuras? - le respondió la pelirosa al rubio, quien desde hace unos meses ya era su novio.

-Bueno... Eso es cierto. - Le dijo a su novia mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda y le daba un beso en el cachete.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Zakuro? ¿Hay alguien que te guste? - le preguntó Zumi

-Sí hay alguien...

-Interesante - dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo. - ¡Dinos quien es!

-Creo que es mas que obvio... - respondió riendo.

-Oh... Ya se de quien se trata... - dijo sin mucha emoción el miembro de la E4.

-No me digas que... ¿La rara de los bichos? - preguntó Pachira con cara de disgusto.

-No es rara - respondió - Una vez que la conoces, es encantadora.

-Pues no se, a mi no me cae bien. Ella fue elegida por Carnet, Dracaena y Gampi. - dijo Zumi mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomando de la mano a su amada - iremos adentro, ¿te quedas aquí?

-Sí. Los veo al rato.

Los dos miembros de la E4 se fueron alejando del lugar, dejando solo al joven moreno, mientras seguía pensando en lo que le habían dicho sus dos amigos.

-Ella no es rara, solo es distinta - dijo al cielo - y eso es lo que me gusta de ella..

 _"Ay ay ay ay amor, eres la rosa que me da calor. Eres el sueño de mi soledad, un letargo de azul, un eclipse de mar..."_

-Un rato después-

El joven se levantó de la banca y se dirigió hacía la fiesta. Antes de entrar, vio que Viola estaba sentada viendo las fotos que había tomado con su cámara. Se quedo contemplándola por un rato, y finalmente volvió al patio.

-¿Pensativo, huh? - se escuchó una voz al fondo

-¿Que? - respondió Zakuro, y al voltear se sorprendió de quien se trataba. -¿Eres tú... La pequeña Manon?

Continuará...


End file.
